Combat Mode
Combat mode is a mode where bots made by ASWS can activate to gain a boost in power for combat (hence the name). VOTE-X Abrams is the only known bot that isn't a ASWS robot to have Combat Mode. Activating Combat Mode The robots in question can activate Combat Mode at any time other than having low power supply, although this is not a problem for Vohantex, Drakojet and Spitfire as they are powered by fusion cores. But... VOTE-X Abrams His Combat Mode can be forcefully activated when he receives a heavy blow around his chest area. Vohantex His Combat Mode can be forcefully activated remotely. Drakojet His Combat Mode can be forcefully activated remotely. Spitfire His Combat Mode can be forcefully activated remotely. Alternatively angering her beyond her tolerable level will activate it as well. Changes when in Combat Mode Combat Mode will often change the overall appearance of the robots that has it. The changes are as follows: VOTE-X Abrams' Case Main Article: Combat VOTE-X His eyes and energy indicator turn red upon activation (Although VOTE-X can decide not to have them change colour). His main battery is exposed along with 6 heat sinks that extend out and his arm split into two sections. One section forms a shoulder-guard like peice while the other split into another two sections to form an elbow. Each arm has two deployable blades that can be superheated to increase cutting ability substantially. Vohantex's Case Main Article: Combat Vohantex Vohantex's eyes turn red upon activation (Although Vohantex can decide not to have it change colour). His barrel deploy 6 thick braces and his front armour deploys two huge Mine plows. Drakojet's Case Main Article: Combat Drakojet Drakojet's eyes and visor turn red upon activation (Although Drakojet can decide not to have them change colour). His back somewhat extends a little while his claws gain the ability to bend like fingers. His wings and the belly cannon that is present in his jet mode combine to form his main weapon in Combat Mode. The Wing Sword. Spitfire's Case Main Article: Combat Spitfire Spitfire's eyes and visor turn red upon activation (Although Spitfire can decide not to have her eyes change colour, her visor will always be red in Combat Mode). Her helicopter intakes on her sides fold up while her helicopter rotor split in half and rotate 90 degrees vertically with her rotor blades rotating accordingly. Her tail split into multiple section for more flexibility. Trivia *The concept of Combat Mode (Particulaly for VOTE-X) came around after this was uploaded by Yoshifan1219 *The bots may go berserk should they be in Combat Mode for too long. *VOTE-X Abrams' Combat Mode undergo three design changes before its current design **At first his design in Combat Mode was suppose to have him deploy blades on his separate fingers but it didn't look scary enough. ***His second design was that he had retractable blades in the form of the Z pattern on his arm to turn into blades, but Votex-Abrams couldn't figure a way of how that might work before concluding on the current final design. *So far, VOTE-X Abrams' Combat Mode design is revealed, the other three have yet to be revealed. **It was finally revealed how the other bot's Combat mode looked like from this art. *Given enough time, the bots that have Combat mode will eventually break through a Adhesive-25B puddle. Category:Other